


Dream of Light

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is dreaming.  He knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jim Butcher owns all.

Thomas knew dreams, knew this had to be one.

She stood in the doorway to his bedroom, almost glowing. Her white suit clung to her, like a second layer of skin.

“Justine.”

Her smile warmed him from across the room. “Oh, Thomas.”

He thought his heart might break from the sound of her voice. It seemed like it had been so long since he’d heard it. “If I’d known you were going to drop by, I’d have bought a pair of gloves.”

Her walk wasn’t like Lara’s, predatory, sexual. Justine instead moved like a deer, slow and deliberate, as if she chose where to place each step. Thomas felt his mouth go dry. “You don’t need gloves.”

Thomas accepted the hand she offered, feeling her cool skin, with the callous on her middle finger from holding a pen. More proof this was a dream. “I won’t want to wake up from this.”

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Justine stroked Thomas’ cheek with the back of her fingers. Her other hand twined with his. “You have to.” Her smile didn’t dim as she spoke. “You’re a good man, Thomas. There are still things you need to do.”

His mouth tightened and he wanted to turn away from her but any contact, even in a dream, was precious. “I’m not a good man, Justine.”

“You are.” She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. “I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t.”

Her mouth tasted sweet and the warm softness of it made his eyes prickle. “Justine.”

“Shh. I know what you are, Thomas. I know who you are.” She caressed his cheek. “And I know you need to wake up, and realize that because I know it, you know it, too.” She kissed him again, whispering against his lips, “Wake up. Wake up.”

His eyes snapped open and Thomas stared up at the ceiling of his room. Waking up was always the hardest part.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal community, Fandom_Stocking, for the 2010 exchange.


End file.
